Bring It On
by Mayonaka-Mitsukai
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was: Popular, rich, and everything else. A little stuck up too So her parents brought in Kagome's Cousin Kikyou. Now Kagome is going to have to fight for her perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfic on this account. Just a heads up, Kagome isn't bad, shes just a bit stuck up. And Kikyou... is innocent, and nice whatsover, and she doesn't really know it's a competition, but she doesn't exactly like her cousin either. So welcome to this story... that will hopefully keep running. P**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, SO EVEN THOUGH I DO OWN THIS STORY (WHICH YOU MAY NOT STEAL) ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I HAVE CREATED AND SUCH BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had it all, popularity, money, and so much more. But when her cousin Kikyou comes, it looks like Kagome might have a little competition. tiny bit of: InuKag-major: InuKik**

**Bring It On**

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Life**

_Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life. Her parents were rich, she was a popular cheerleader, she had all boys loving her, and all girls admiring her. The one thing she didn't have was Inuyasha, the hanyou..._

Kagome walked into the school hall as she walked down the hall showing off her new (way to mini) mini skirt. She smirked. Everyone had made a perfect pathway for her to her next classroom. "Nice new skirt," said Sango smiling at her friend. "I bought it... to impress the new boy," Kagome said. "The hanyou?" asked Sango. "Yea, he's different from all the other guys, he isn't all about looks, he's so solemn," Kagome said giggling. "Well if he isn't about the looks why did you wear a skirt that's shorter then your underwear to school?" asked Sango. Kagome stuck out her toungue, "What kind of boy could turn down a girl in this skirt?" "Oh, I don't know," said Sango, "Maybe the kind that isn't all about the looks and is very solemn." Kagome sighed, "Okay, now I'm not even going to bother."

Inuyasha walked over and saw Kagome. "Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome waved. "Later," he said walking past her. "See, we were made for each other," kagome said. "Yea, he just couldn't get off that long conversation. I can just see the future," said Sango. Kagome sighed, "Okay, I'm working on it? kay? Besides I have other things to worry about," she said. "Like what?" asked Sango. "My parents thing I'm getting stuck up so they are trying to get one of my relatives to move here," said Kagome. "And that is a problem... how?" asked sango. "Well, you might think I have the perfect life but the rest of my family is even better off. They don't just have money, they have everything, and it's really annoying," Kagome replied. "Are they stuck up snobs?" asked Sango. "Well, not really, they're always so, nice and innocent, and whatsoever. I really hate my cousin Kikyou, she is so perfect. She works at a church, and all. She's always talking to me about Jesus, and christianity. And she helps help poor kids, and little children and all that junk," Kagome said. "Hows that junk? She seems really nice, I think you should appreciate your family," said Sango. "Yea, whatever," said Kagome slamming her locker closed, "I'm going to my next class."

Kagome walked into her home (more like a mansion). "I'm home!" she yelled. She walked into the kitchen where she found her parents waiting. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You know," her mom began. "How we said we were going to move one of your relatives over?" her dad continued. "Well, we were telling the truth," her mom finished.

"Kagome-Chan! Your home!" a voice suddenly said. Kagome turned around and found herself looking at her worst night mare (Yet everyone's dream girl) -Kikyou.

**Well I know it's a little short for a a starter, but so far I'm kinda proud of it. So yay. I was kinda lost to wear I should put this, Inuyasha and Kikyou, or Kikyou and Kagome, so right now, it's under Kikyou and Kagome. I'm hoping that you guys well help me choose. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T HURT ME FOR NOT UPDATING **

**Well I enjoyed some reviews. So I'm happy. So far not much critism, though I wouldn't mind some questions I could reply to here. I just got a lot of "Nice start for a new story". P I already got that when I first started writing so I would appreciate if people didn't treat me like a beginner. I was originally going to add this a long time ago, a few days before I left for new york, but for some reason fanfictions blocked me for 2 days. So I had to leave without leaving behind a chapter. Sorry everyone!**

**Mayonaka Mitsukai**

**Replying to Replies:**

**hm interesting... i like it so far.. i'd say write more than just one page worth's of a paragraph, and you might be onto something.. also... don't forget about spacing, especially when you're quoting someone.Â for example...**

**Kagome stuck out her tongue and then she grinned sheepishly.**

**"Thanks for prying into my love-life, lack there of-!"**

**Sango smiled and winked at her freind.Â She knew better than to ask Kagome whether or not she was in love with the hanyou, but curiosity got the best of her.Â **

**"I'm sorry Kags, but i was just really curious... that's all.." end- see?**

**Â that makes it a lot more bearable to read. lol.Â but yeah, good story.Â please continue. stupidisstupiddoes**

_Heh heh. I loved this reply... wanna know why? Because it was longer then 5 words. XD Yea I'm not saying that you HAVE to give me critism or else I won't go on, but just I'd rather have some nice advice... suggestions? Anyways... Yea, I see a lot of stories written like that and that's why my chapters are always so short and people are always complaining. TT I just mainly write that way, in paragraphs. So... I will work on writing like that, but I also want to stick to my original, because... it makes me unique? XD_

_Mayonaka Mitsukai_

**Bring It On**

**Chapter 2: Friday 13th**

Kagome gapped, "You invited her!" "Is something wrong Kaa Chan?" asked Kikyou. (Okay, just to let everyone know, Kikyou is shy and quiet, and she can either be like that in a cold and icy way, or a sweet and kind way) "Whats wrong?" yelled Kagome, "My parents invited my worst enemy to ruin my perfect life so I can learn to 'suffer' !" "Kagome, don't speak that way, that is the reason Kikyou moved here, don't think your life is all perfect, it's only perfect because we made it that way, we gave you everything you wanted, but I see that was a huge mistake," said Mrs Higurashi. "Yea, well doesn't Kikyou's mom give her even more stuff," Kagome muttered. "Actually, Kikyou's earned her own money," said Mrs Higurashi, "Infact her new mansion was payed by herself." "And where did she get that money?" asked Kagome. "I do random things," said Kikyou smiling, "I sing at some gigs, I work at our church chain (a community of different churches), I do a bit of acting, a little bit of fashion design." "You mean she's famous?" Kagome choked. "I wouldn't say famous," said Kikyou, "It's just some things I like doing." "And your cousin has just achieved something else," said Mrs Higurashi. "Ah, yes! My first manga just got published!" said Kikyou. Kagome banged her head at the wall. This was worse then she had thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was friday the 13th. Kagome yawned as she tried to get up, when she finally got up she saw she was late. She threw on random clothes and ran downstairs. She bumped into Kikyou. "Oh, gomen Kagome kun," said Kikyou. Kagome stared at Kikyou. She hated to admit it, but she was looking amazing. Kikyou was wearing her own design, a dark blue dress, and a white jacket. Her slightly bluish black hair (that had never been cut) lay in a single braid that reached to her ankles. Kagome kicked herself out of her daze. "I'm going to be late!" she said jumping up. "Where are you going?" asked Kikyou. "TO SCHOOL, DUH!" yelled Kagome irritated. "Without eating?" asked Kikyou. "I don't have any friggen time if you haven't noticed!" yelled Kagome. "Calm down, if we go in my limo you can eat while we ride," offered Kikyou. "You got to be kidding me, you have a limo," said Kagome. "Well I do have a car of my own, but a limo is much easier!" said Kikyou. Kagome banged her head on the wall, "Okay, I give up, let's go."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When the limo arrived at school there was a lot of comotion. Kikyou stepped out followed by Kagome. Kikyou walked into the halls, as people glared.

"Let's see, my locker number is... 195..." Kikyou mummured, not noticing where she was walking. Suddenly she tripped, and was caught by someone. She looked around to find herself looking at a white haired guy. "Are you okay?" asked the guy. "I'm fine, thanks!" said Kikyou. "I've seen you before, your Japan's idol," said the guy smiling a little. "Ah, you know me?" asked Kikyou. "Yea, your supposed to be some kind of saint," said the guy. "Well, I'm just a normal human being, but you must be a hanyou," said Kikyou. "Keh, yea," he muttered. "That's really cool! The closest I've gotten to anything supernatural, is being a shinto priestess (But she doesn't believe in budhu or whatsoever)," said Kikyou smiling. "Keh, thats stu-" Inuyasha said angrily, "Its not that great. Being a halfbreed.(Yes, I did get that from furuba ((Fruits Basket)) )" Kikyou looked at him, "But what makes us different, makes us the same. So you should be glad, that you have your own specialty." Inuyasha stared at her, and looked straight into her eyes, "Water." "What?" asked Kikyou confused. "Your eyes are like water y'know," he said slightly embarassed. "Water?" Kikyou repeated. "Once raging waves calmed down, waiting to be awakened with a single drop of water, or a single blow of wind, to cause a ripple across the still water," Inuyasha said. "That's really beautiful, you know," said Kikyou. "It's supposed to mean something," said Inuyasha embarassed. "Yea I know," said Kikyou smiling. Inuyasha smiled, "Inuyasha." "Kikyou," said Kikyou. "So I'll see you around," said Inuyasha. "Feel free to drop by my house any time, it's the hugest in the neighborhood, you won't miss it," said Kikyou. "Well you never know, mine could be bigger!" he said smirking.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kagome walked into the hallway tired and depressed. she slumped herself on her locker. "What happened to you?" asked Sango. Kagome yawned, "Kikyou. That's what happened." "That doesn't explain why your hair isn't combed, and your wearing checkered dress over pajama pants," said Sango observing her friend. "What!" yelled Kagome. She looked at herself, "I just put on a lot of random stuff!" She hit her head on her locker. "Well I'm surprised you haven't noticed, but there is a rumor that you went into some kind of depression and you had to go to rehab, and your parents called Kikyou here hoping that she could help with your problem," said Sango. "Your kidding me! How did that start?" asked Kagome hitting herself. "The Naraku brothers is what happened," said Sango. "You mean Onigumo and Hakudoshi?" Kagome groaned. "Who else," replied Sango. Kagome banged her head on her locked even harder, "How could this day get any worse?" Kagome groaned. "Well, your about to find out... cause it just did," said Sango. Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha holding Kikyou. Kagome grunted as she continued to bang her head on her locker.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kikyou walked into her homeroom 15 minutes before class started, so she sat down in a back row seat as she waited. Suddenly a girl stood in front of her. "Hey, I'm Kagura," she said, "And this is Kana my sister and Sesshomaru my boyfriend." Kikyou smiled, "Hi, I'm Kikyou." "Yes, we know, you're Japan's Saint," Kana said. "Is everyone saying that today?" asked Kikyou. "You must be a wench not to notice," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Sesshomaru, say something nice, or else I'll make you hurt all over," Kagura growled. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, "Nice dress?" Kana roled her eyes as Kagura smacked Sesshomaru. Kikyou laughed, "Sesshomaru San, you are youkai, no?" "Yes, as a shinto you should know," said Sesshomaru. "You look related to Inuyasha, but how can that be so if he has human blood and you don't?" asked Kikyou. "You know Inuyasha?" asked Kagura. "Well just a little bit," said Kikyou blushing. "Well then you would know, he is my worst rival. My little pathetic half breed half brother, we have the same dad, but both our moms are dead," said Sesshomaru coldly. Kikyou looked at him, "Your like ice. Unbreakable. Stable. Cold. Unmoving." Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. For a minute everything was quiet. "I admire that," Kikyou finally broke the silence. Sesshomaru hid a smile, but Kikyou could see it. "You and my brother," he paused, "Are exactly alike." Things were silent for a bit again. Then sesshomaru broke the silence, "You guys... are the perfect couple." Kikyou's eyes widenend. Inuyasha had just walked in to hear that.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Well I was going to make it a little longer, but I was restless, and I wanted to add a little cliffy. Thought it's not that much like a cliffy. **

**I really liked writing this chapter. It was fun. Later on, I'm going to add a few bits of where Half breeds are being treated like when americans were racist. And then Kikyou stands up for it and all. P So yea, that's it for now. **

**Mayonaka Mitsukai**


End file.
